The invention relates generally to mounting devices and methods of mounting electronic equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting devices and methods of mounting avionic equipment in an aircraft.
Electronic equipment and devices in general can be incorporated into increasingly smaller packages. In the aviation industry, instrumentation and other electronic equipment operates in an increasingly integrated and autonomous fashion. Such equipment, termed xe2x80x9cavionicsxe2x80x9d, or the electronic instrumentation devices used in an aviation setting, including electronic sensors, communications equipment, navigation equipment, and displays, is therefore also subject to trends in miniaturization and integration, as used in aircraft of all sizes.
Pricing of electronic equipment for aircraft is competitive, and not all aircraft require the same combination of instrumentation options. To lower costs and increase the number of end user options, more flexibility in avionic equipment is needed. In response to the need for flexibility, avionics have moved toward modular installations. For example, a communication system, a transponder, and a navigation system can each be manufactured as separate modules, which are individually selected for an aircraft based on cost and the needs of the particular application. Modular designs are individually replaceable, which facilitates aftermarket upgrades, and inexpensive replacement/repair operations.
Because of the limited space available on any given aircraft, designers and manufacturers tend to locate avionics modules in areas of the aircraft where space is at less of a premium. Areas commonly used for avionics installation include the rear of the aircraft, or the nose compartment. Because the pilot or other operator is typically located remotely from the modules, controls and data displays for the modules mounted to the aircraft instrument panel must typically be linked to the operator through various communications media, such as wires, fiber optics, and the like.
Space constraints are eased by locating electronic modules in remote areas of the aircraft. However, such locations make installation, repair, and replacement more difficult, and more expensive. Additionally, when avionics modules are located remotely from the aircraft instrument panel, longer communication lines are needed to exchange data and commands with the operator in the cockpit. Longer communication lines increase the difficulty of installation, as well as the risk of communication line failure due to vibration, physical movement, and other factors.
In some aircraft, the avionics modules are mounted directly to the instrument panel, with displays and controls located on the front of the module, similar to the way stereo equipment is installed in an automobile. Such configurations reduce problems due to long communication lines, however, other limitations arise.
When avionics modules are mounted directly to the instrument panel, space considerations become more significant due to the presence of aircraft controls directly behind the panel, such as yoke controls and ventilation ducts, for example. Displays and controls for the modules must also be located in a relatively limited space below the top of the instrument panel, so as not to impair the pilot""s vision. Additionally, other items mounted to the instrument panel must be avoided when mounting displays and controls. Thus, fitting a group of modules, displays, and controls within a given area on the instrument panel requires a flexibility in mounting configurations that is lacking in current designs.
Another difficulty is encountered when electronic equipment contained within avionics modules requires repair/replacement. Each avionics module is typically of a different size and shape, and involves a different mounting apparatus. The technician is never sure of what he will find until viewing the aircraft in person, and even then; it is almost guaranteed that removing modules will be a time-consuming, labor-intensive process. Usually, several fasteners must be removed, cables re-routed, and other modules may also need removal to access desired portions of the particular module in need of repair.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for apparatus, modules, methods, and systems which lend themselves to facilitating repair and replacement of electric equipment modules, such as the avionics modules used in aircraft. A mounting approach for these modules which requires no special tools would be especially valuable. Such an approach should also provide enhanced mounting system consistency, and flexibility with respect to locating displays and controls associated with various modules.
The above mentioned problems with the installation, repair, and/or replacement of avionics, along with the need for mounting flexibility are addressed by the present invention, and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Systems, devices, and methods are provided for various avionic equipment mounting configurations and apparatus. The systems, devices, and methods of the present invention offer more convenient and more flexible mounting configurations to support increasingly efficient and integrated installation, repair, and replacement of avionics equipment, included associated displays and controls.
In one embodiment, an electronic equipment module is provided which can be installed and removed without using tools. The module includes a chassis unit which slides into a unit rack, which in turn is attached to a mounting frame. The entire assembly is typically mounted to a surface, such as the instrument panel of an aircraft. The module is placed into electrical communication with the unit rack via mating connectors attached to the module and to the unit rack using a pivoting cam lever and engagement lug. The lever/lug combination, which is attached to the chassis unit, is capable of slidable engagement with a slot located on the interior surface of the unit rack, and when fully engaged with the slot, ensures the existence of a mating electrical connection between the aforementioned connectors. The lever can be located so that substantially equal force is applied across all of the mating connections within the corresponding connectors. A rotating fastener attached to the cam lever and capable of rotatable engagement with the chassis unit secures the cam lever in the engaged position.
Thus, another embodiment of the invention includes a module retention device, such as the cam lever attached to a pivot and a rotating fastener. The pivot, which is attached to the chassis unit, can be fixedly attached to the cam lever, or rotatably engaged with the cam lever. An engagement lug, attached to the cam lever, is adapted for slidable engagement with a slot included in a unit rack. The slot engaged by the lug includes two open-ended sub-slots, typically formed so as to intersect at an obtuse angle.
In another embodiment, the invention includes an electronic equipment module mounting system, which comprises a mounting frame, a plurality of electronic equipment modules (each including chassis units, cam levers, lugs, and pivots), and a unit rack coupled to each of the electronic modules and the mounting frame. The modules can include any type of avionic or electronic equipment, such as engine and/or airframe monitoring circuitry, a computer, etc. The mounting system can also include a display unit, perhaps mounted to an instrument panel, located directly in front of the electronic equipment modules. The mounting system also includes an embodiment where a motherboard is coupled between one or more of the electronic equipment modules and the display unit.
Finally, the invention includes a method of mounting electronic equipment modules in a mounting frame. The method includes inserting an electronic module into the open end of a unit rack, sliding the lug attached to a chassis unit of the module into slidable engagement with a slot located on the interior surface of the unit rack, electrically coupling a connector on the module with a corresponding connector on the unit rack, and attaching the unit rack to the mounting frame. The method also includes establishing electrical communication between a display unit and the electronic equipment module, and mounting the display unit on the mounting frame or to an instrument panel. Of course, the cam lever can be fully engaged and secured (using a rotatable fastener) without the use of tools.
These and other embodiments, aspects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description of the invention and referenced drawings or by practice of the invention. The aspects, advantages, and features of the invention are also realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, procedures, and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.